helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nina22
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hello! Project Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Hagiwara 01 img6.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SweetS30 (Talk) 15:49, April 17, 2011 Hello, I just wanted to let you know that you got the wrong picture for Berryz Koubou Marugoto tour. Congrats Congrats on getting 1,000 edits =] thanks Thanks Just Wondering Where did you find those pictures of Airi at the bottom? I really like them. -Mikachuu9 Hello Nina22! Hello Nina22!You know l look very nice!^_^ :D You know my real name is Airi?Seems strange,is not it?But my name l said that my real name is Airi my real name l said that my real name is Airi ,Ok Nina22? cool, you have 2222 edits! :) Peachygotit-Kica 00:22, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ^^ ^^ l bet your name is Nina,right? 22 You have the number 22 in your name and you also have over 2222 edits!!!!!!!!!! :D Is 2 ur lucky number? Peachygotit-Kica 20:19, November 20, 2011 (UTC) In fact I wanted to say I like your name, it is very nice! haha Yay!!!!! :D Peachygotit-Kica 21:30, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :D Hello Nina! Hello Nina,have you ever gone to a concert of Buono!? I go to all concerts for Buono! yeah,I have seen them all live,all of Merry Christmas Nina!!!! Merry Christmas Nina!!!http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yrbGGDUjt5E <3 <3 <3 Answer idk i dont even remember i how i became an admin on hello! project wiki i just saw my name on new members talk pages saying if they have any questios just ask me when i found out i was admin of hello! project wiki it was in my birthday in 2011 and im not the 1st person to be admin im the 2nd :) Nina Thanks a lot! My favorite singers are Miyabi, Airi, Megumi,and Kitahara^^ ^ ^ Also Reina is not bad! But I do not follow Morning Musume,sorry!^^" ^_^ yes, Megumi is no longer part of the C-ute since 2006 (that was the question?) sorry but I have another language ^^ i love the song:FRIST KISS(Aa!);Dakishimete Dakishimete(Berryz),Jiriri Kiteru(Berryz),MY BOY(Buono!),Busu ni Naranai Tesugaku(MoBeKiMaSu),Yumt to genjitsu(Aa!),Maasara blue jeans(C-ute),Soku Dakishimete(C-ute),Tokaikko Junjou(C-ute),Namida no Iro(C-ute),Dance de bakoon!(C-ute),Kiss me Aishiteru(C-ute),Momoiro Sparkling(C-ute).you like them? (songs) i love the songs: (video)then there are others, but these are sufficient sorry sorry for the image su Suzuki Airi........:( ?? I have 14 years,you?(this was the question?) hello! aa........ was created in 1998, but let's say in 2000 (then from 12/13 years) ^^ Buono! and Berryz Koubou,you? Image 15250.jpg Aa..jpg aa1.jpg Image 8754.jpg 547630.jpg HkRoY8IM8d97e3kkmxtJSCK2_400.jpg o0640048010656434682.jpg o0640048010656434693.jpg o0640048010656440700.jpg yfgtj.jpg Nina it depends on the founder she decideds who is right to be admin. when i was looking around from my admin rules it said that the founder decided to change me from a member to an admin mostly it said from none to admin so it yeah it depends on the founder of hello project wikia and i just found this out in the other wikias i created SweetS30 23:44, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Yeah no problem! if you want to become admin to talk the founder but i think she hasnt been on since she last put me or spookyvampy as admins SweetS30 22:44, March 6, 2012 (UTC) v-u-den Hey, thanks for making all those v-u-den singles pages! WonderBuono! 05:11, March 11, 2012 (UTC)